Après la tempête
by Naamyon
Summary: Soudain je me rappelle cette discussion sous la montagne, sur mon intention de le planter pour me souvenir de tout. Le bien, le mal. Ceux qui ont survécu... et ceux qui sont partis.


Bonjour, bonsoir! Me revoici après de longs mois de casi-inactivité sur avec un nouveau texte. Franchement, je ne l'aime pas tant que ça, enfin ce n'est pas mon meilleur disons, mais il semble à peu près potable alors je vous l'offre. Disons qu'après le troisième film, il me faut bien ça pour essayer de me remettre de mes émotions. Pour ceux qui se demandent, oui, j'ai pleuré. Beaucoup.

Bonne lecture!

**Pairing: **Bagginshield (Bilbo/Thorin)

**Spoilers: **Le Hobbit: La Bataille des Cinq Armées

Je m'assois dans mon fauteuil, devant l'âtre éteint. La maison me semble terriblement... vide. Froide et pâle. Pourtant elle est comme je l'ai laissée il y a des mois, et je me rappelle très bien qu'à l'époque c'était un endroit qui me rendait toujours heureux et qui me remplissait le cœur. Cul-de-sac, c'est un peu comme ma famille, mais maintenant ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne peux que me remémorer cette soirée où les nains avaient cogné à ma porte pour la première fois. Leurs manies, leur gourmandise, ce bruit qu'il faisait, et Gandalf qui me parlait d'aventures et eux qui me parlaient de dragons, tout cela était irréel. Mes doigts courent sur l'accoudoir. Je tourne les yeux vers la cheminée et j'entends leurs voix caverneuses qui résonnent dans ma tête. Leur chant merveilleux sur les montagnes, sur le dragon et sur leur or perdu, c'était ce qui m'avait convaincu, je pense. Bien qu'il m'avait fallu une bonne nuit de sommeil pour le comprendre, je les avais suivi et j'avais bien fais. Cette soirée me semble maintenant si lointaine. Je me rappelle encore très bien la figure majestueuse de Thorin à la porte, ainsi que de l'impression qu'il m'avait donnée : c'était comme si sa présence vous écrasait, vous réduisait à l'état d'un enfant. Pourtant c'est ce roi plein de majesté qui...

Enfin.

Je glisse par réflexe ma main dans ma poche, m'attendant à cet anneau doré trouvé sur mon chemin, mais ce n'est pas ce que je sens sous mes doigts. Non, ce n'est définitivement pas le précieux métal qui me fait cette impression de douceur et de... bois. C'est quand je le sors de ma poche que je réalise que cet objet, c'est le gland qui m'avais suivi pendant toute cette aventure. Soudain je me rappelle cette discussion sous la montagne, sur mon intention de le planter pour me souvenir de tout. Le bien, le mal. Ceux qui ont survécu... et ceux qui sont partis. Thorin. Ses derniers mots. Il m'avait dit de le planter, de le regarder grandir. Mon visage se tord. Je sens les larmes monter, j'essaie de les retenir. Mais à quoi bon? Je suis seul avec mon gland, alors à quoi bon me cacher? À quoi bon réprimer, encore une fois, toutes ces choses qui me hantent? Je laisse échapper un murmure :

-Thorin... Je me souviens...

Et je pleure. Autant que si le roi déchu se tenait près de moi, expirant pour la dernière fois, ses yeux se voilant pour faire disparaître leur éclat dans l'au-delà. Le roi qui me disait de retourner à mes livres et à mon fauteuil, à ma vie calme et paisible, tandis-ce que lui partait pour un dernier voyage. Non, non. J'avais tellement de mal à accepter cela. Thorin n'était pas... Parti. C'était impossible. Je regardais le gland entre mes doigts et une larme tomba dessus. Puis deux. Et bientôt je fermais les yeux et je sanglotais comme un enfant apeuré. Car j'étais apeuré, j'avais perdu ce qui était devenu la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, j'étais condamné à rester seul à ne rien faire dans un pays aussi calme que la mort alors que j'avais dangereusement pris goût à l'aventure, j'étais seul et dépourvu et désespéré et j'avais tellement mal.

Thorin.

Je regardais le gland une nouvelle fois, je l'examinais sous toutes ses coutures, et c'est là que je réalisais : si je le plantais, il allait devenir un chêne. Je sentis les larmes revenir mais je les retins cette fois. Non. Je devais rester fort, puisqu'on j'étais seul. ''Plantez vos arbres, regardez-le grandir''. Oui. J'allais planter cet arbre, j'allais le voir grandir et il allait me protéger. Écu-de-chêne. D'une certaine façon, l'héritier de Durin serait avec moi. Je ne serais pas seul, pas dans mon cœur.

Je levais les yeux et vis le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. Mon cœur pleurait, mes yeux étaient humides, mes pensées n'avaient plus de sens mais j'avais ce chêne, comme un ancre. Thorin. Je n'aurais pas dû attendre. Je n'aurais pas dû me mentir à moi même. Je savais bien comment je vous voyais, et je savais bien que vous n'alliez jamais retourner ces sentiments, mais oh! Comme j'aurais dû vous en parler. Juste pour avoir la certitude que vous le saviez, que vous ne seriez pas parti dans l'ignorance. Mais non, j'ai trop attendu et maintenant vous êtes loin. De moi.

Thorin.


End file.
